Put on the wrong path-Jaune Arc Story Part 4
by NightmareJD
Summary: Hello Everyone here is part 4 of the story, please leave a comment or review of the story I am really curious about how you fell and how you think about the story thank you for the time that you spend reading it have fun. And don't worry the romantic part soon will come have fun :)


Put on the wrong path

In the morning Phyrra woke up from her slumber and saw Jaune bed had been done and with a note on it she took out the letter." If you read this note that means that I already left the academy for the time being I will return back when the periods starts, I will prove myself that I am worthy of being in the academy,I am tired of being pushed by everyone or called weak, each time that I get in trouble everyone of my friends jumps and help's me I feel weak and I want to be stronger like my ancestors so with these words I bid my farewell, until I return back please watch over yourself and the rest of Team JNPR Phyrra and wait for my return" Phyrra read the letter and started to cry Ren woke up and saw Jaune's partner crying.

Ren : What happened Phyrra, where is Jaune?

Phyrra showed the letter: No he just came back to us and suddenly he leaves we need to report this to Headmaster Ozpin.

Ren and Phyrra run towards Ozpin's office and on the way to his office they hit into Glynda" What do you think that you are doing at this hour in the morning Mr. Ren and Ms. Nikos?" said in a angry tone

Phyrra : Jaune left the dorm and left us a letter saying that he will be back when the period starts again.

Glynda : What do you mean Mister Arc left Beacon Academy ?

Ren : No miss he wrote that he will go on a journey.

Glynda : We must report to Ozpin right away.

They arrived at Ozpin's office and he was speaking with someone, Ozpin turned around and saw Glynda with two students.

Ozpin : Is there a problem Professor Goodwitch?

Glynda : Indeed it is Ozpin, Jaune Arc left the school grounds.

Ozpin : Will he return back ?

Glynda : Here is the letter that he wrote before leaving the Academy

Ozpine took the letter form Glynda : Thank you Professor now you may leave and please make sure that the students arrive safely to they're dorm.

Glynda : Certainly

Glynda took Ren and Phyrra to they're dorm and Ozpin was left alone in his office he walks at his desc and opens the letter and read's it" It may seem that you where right Alexander you're son will become the true hero that he desires" Ozpin spoke in a low tone behind him appears a shadow.

Ozpin : Why won't show yourself Alexander Arc.

Alexander : Well for sure I didn't expect my son to follow my father's footsteps.

Ozpin : What do you mean by that ?

Alexander : When my father was young he was always picked on by the bullies and coleagues, because he didn't had a semblance.

===========================Alexander's father story=======================

But after the war came everything changed, he was so furious that he couldn't help his friends or family he was always left behind the front lines when one day his beloved was caught by the queen of grim and tortured to succumb to her, he felt horrible and couldn't do anything to help her, he took his father's sword and shield, jumped on a horse he was riding like it was no tomorrow until he was ambushed by twelve alpha grims, each one of them more stronger than him, he took out the sword and shield and charged the monsters but it was in vain, they where to powerful for him to stand a chance again them.

Salem : You will not stand a chance again my twelve beautiful creations Alvis Arc you are nothing to them, but they're personal toy to play with.

Alvis was mad upon hearing what the queen of grim said to him it made him more angry inside and charged again the monsters, but in vain when he swings his sword upon contact with the grim skin the sword broke in half, for the grim it felt like they where hit with an old stick that broke, the grim swings his right hand and hit him Alvis tried to defend himself with his shield but it was in nothing to them, the hit was so strong it launched him far away making an impact on a bolder that stooped his distance from where he was.

Alvis : What do you want with my wife Salem![shouted really hard]

Salem : Oh her I she doesn't mean anything to me, I only want to make sure that nobody will try to go again with my plans, and I will begin with her first.

Salem holds the woman in one hand and with one finger the dust gathered around her finger tip and become a small and sharp tool for her sick pleasure to make people suffer, she started to torture the love of his life.

Alvis heard the scream of his lover and shouted : KARA!

With his remaining force he shouted and tried to save her but it was in vain his body wont respond to his commands.

Alvis : Why would you do this...WHYYY!

Salem : Why not, this place always disgusted me and hated me, for that I will repay them with the same coin.[she started to torture Kara again]

Alvis heard the agonizing screams of his beloved but it was the last straw for him something inside of him got fired a burning sensation on his chest white aura was covering him from head to toes. Salem saw a bright ray of light coming from the direction where Alvis was.

Salem : No it can't be AFTER HIM MY MINIONS!

Salem sends her minions towards Alvis to kill him but it was a grave mistake around him was a shield sphere protecting him from the grim, his body was covered by a green light healing his wounds, his palms where red like lava, then he figured out what it was happening to him.

Alvis : I discovered my semblance

Without any hesitation he touched the ground and from the heat of his palms the earth naturals ingredients he made an anvil and a hammer thus he created the perfect weapon from the blood and the bones of grim he created Crocea Mors the weapon who would never breaks or dent him metal was made specially for killing grims Before each strike he shouted the meaning for forging and killing grims.

First Strike : Thou shalt not smite thine iron when it has lost it's glow

Second Strike : Thou shalt smite thy hammer upon thine anvil lest the shrapnel gods invade thy homeland

Third Strike : Thou shall keep thy slack tub clean, lest the vermin of illness and the stench of grim infect thy body

Forth Strike : Thou shalt remove the horrors and nightmares when it's task is complete lest thee and thy digits part company

Fifth Strike : Thou shalt not cool why work on the floor where upon thy sparks lest ignite thy soul

Sixth Strike : Thou shalt put away thy agony lest thy suffering of people, and ignite thy spark of a warrior's soul

Seventh Strike : Thou shalt not by corrupted thou thy sword shall not come out thy a black heart

With the last strike of the hammer the sword Corea Mors was made he swings the sword and all of the grims where killed by the shining light of the sword, killing the remaining five monsters that Salem created Alvis jumped and strikes Salem in the abdomen.

Salem : How can you still fight?

Alvis : An Arc shall not back down form a promise and I intend to keep it.

With the last remaining power Salem teleports herself back to the castle where she was hiding from any human and Farnus, Alvis got to Kara who was still breathing, he checked the surroundings and saw that reinforcements came to his help he stood up and killed the rest of the grims. with the reaming bones and blood of grims he made a shealt that transforms in a shield of Corea Mors, thus the war has been won by Alvis Arc.

==========================End of the story====================================

Alexander : This is the story of how my father won the war and how Corea Mors had been made.

Ozpin : I see then that means...[Ozpin figured out what Jaune wanted to do]

Alexander : Yes Jaune has started a new chapter of his life.

Ozpin : I hope that it will be a good one

Alexander : Indeed it will be,

A week had passed and Jaune arrived at the destination : Huff... I finally arrived at your work place Grandpa Alvis.

To Be Continue

End of chapter 4


End file.
